User blog:Fobarimperius/Universe 1: Night 6
Hyper is now player 1 Max gains $1. Max has $9 When Hyper heads over to Miskatonic University, he finds a creature flying just above the ground. As it catches him, its stinger ejects from its mouth and is launched at Hyper. He falls to the ground in surprise and quickly gets to his feet. Hyper encounter Mi-Go Hyper must pass a -1 Horror Check. Hyper has 1 die. Hyper fails. Visions swim over his mind, and he loses his mentality as he gazes upon this bizarre insect and its jagged visage. Hyper takes 2 sanity damage. Hyper has 3 sanity remaining. Hyper must pass a Combat Check. Hyper gets +1 due to Bullwhip. Hyper has 3 dice. Hyper fails. Hyper exhauts Marksman to re-roll the combat check. Hyper passes. The insect flies at Hyper, and he grabs the bullwhip from his bag. Swinging the whip, he manages to accidentally catch it on the joint of its wings. The creature loses its balance and harshly falls to the ground, however it quickly gets to its feet and tries repeatedly to turn its head and stab Hyper with its stinger. Hyper, the bullwhip still in his hands, is drug around in a circle as the bullwhip holds the creature. He yanks the bullwhip, landing on the back of the creature. Doing the first thing he can as the creature flails desperately trying to harm Hyper, Hyper grabs a scalpel from his doctor's bag and jams it into the exoskeleton of the creature, dragging it and carving a hole in it. He then proceeds to violently jab it over and over until finally the creature gets free. Too injured to continue, the creature flees, dropping an object from its jaws as it runs. Hyper gets to his feet, confused and disoriented, but unharmed surprisingly. Hyper gains Unique Item '''Ancient Tablet' (Spend 3 movement and discard ancient tablet to roll 2 dice. For every success, draw 1 spell. For every failure, gain 2 clue tokens).\ Fobar heads hrough town to The Silver. She decides to take shelter there, waiting to move further through Arkham. ''Fobar ends her turn at Silver Twilight Lodge Lumina awakens in a cell at Arkham Asylum. Confused, but otherwise surprised to be alive, she quickly sits up. "Hello, anyone here?" A nurse walks by, surprised to see Lumina awake. "Hello, are you feeling better?" "What? I, mean, yes, but what am I even doing here?" "You don't recall, you were speaking in some weird language and spasming constantly. You seem to actually be coherent now." "I don't recall. The last thing I remember is a beast in the streets and then I was here. Can you release me?" The nurse leaves to get the doctor as Lumina sits down. Visions still swim in her head violently, difficult to swallow and understand. She reaches into her pocket and grasps something, pulling it free, it appears to be the remains of the Shoggoth. Happy that this wasn't just a dream, she tries to sit and wait. After a little while, Lumina speaks with the doctor in charge of her case. A short test and a small exam, and Lumina is cleared for release. "Listen, I have some money, could I perhaps buy some medications and take the day to sleep them off." "If you have the money, I suppose we can." Lumina takes the medications purchased and returns to her cell, a fresh blanket and clothes to rest in. "Okay, let's do this". Lumina downs various anti-psychotics and sensory altering drugs designed for the most insane. These medications, which would kill a normal person, take a new form on those whose minds swim with madness. Lumina struggles with an intense headache, pains like she has never felt writhe though her mind as if fingers harshly press against the folds in her brain. Only two hours later, she is unconscious, and resting. Lumina spends $2 to recover her sanity back to 5. Lumina ends her turn at Arkham Asylum Returning once more to the Unnamable, Peepers investigates the area. After the monsters of Arkham had arrived, things had fluttered about nearby. Perhaps something has arrived here. Peepers gains 1 Clue Token. Peepers ends her turn at The Unnamable Cadmus rides through the street over to Uptown, upon which he finds many corpses and a woman standing in the streets. The woman tries to cast a spell on Cadmus, however Cadmus, equipped with his visions, foresaw this and shouts out to her, breaking her concentration. "Wretched human being worshipping a blind idiot god, your day has come to fall!" The witch, infuriated that her spell has been interrupted, readies herself. Witch does not have a horror check to pass Cadmus must pass a -3 Combat Check. Cadmus has -1 after deduction. Cadmus gains 2 for ''.18 Derringer, putting him at +1. Cadmus casts Withering. Cadmus succeeds and gains +3. Cadmus has 4 dice. Cadmus passes.'' The Witch, infuriated, summons a black ink from the ground that tires its best to ensnare Cadmus. Cadmus, having seen a vision of this fight where the inky beasts grab him, grappling the life from his body as he is torn asunder, leaps backwards from his motorcycle. The beasts miss just in time for him to fire a single shot from his Derringer, effectively striking the witch in the head. She falls to the ground, dead, and the beasts vanish into puddles. Cadmus gains Witch as a monster trophy Sass goes to Independance Square, seeing the lights from Hibb's Roadhouse. Headed over, Sass notices an undead creature shambling towards him. Sass must pass a -1 Horror Check. Cadmus has 0 after reduction. Cadmus gains +1 for Cross. Cadmus passes Sass grabs the cross from his bag and holds it forward. "Undead, this should help." Unaffected by the horror of the zombie, Sass gets ready for combat. Sass must pass a -1 Combat Check. Sass has 2 after reduction. Sass +3 due to cross as Zombie is undead. Sass has 5 dice. Sass passes The creature rushes towards Sass, and Sass, using the cross, places it on the ground in front of himself. As the zombie gets close and tries to grab Sass, it suddenly begins falling to dust. Still shambling as if it doesn't notice, it is dead before it gets close. Sass gets Zombie as a trophy. Sass has 5 toughness worth of trophies. Arriving out of the portal, walking free from the cave, Max looks back and tries to get himself ready for the trial of closing the gate. Max ends his turn at Black Caves Hyper does not have an encounter, as he is in the streets Fobar walks through The Silver, and is confused and uncertain as to some of the objects inside. She accidentally brushes against an unknown object, and an odd sensation covers her skin, as if it is being stretch apart. Fobar must pass a -1 Luck check or be cursed. Fobar has 1 die. Fobar passes. Pulling away quickly, the sensation passes. Fobar rubs her skin somewhat nervously. Lumina does not have an encounter as she is unconscious at the asylum Peepers looks upwards, hearing a series of creaking, Peepers suddenly realizes a ceiling beam is giving way. Peepers must pass a -1 Speed Check. Peepers has 2 dice. Peepers passes. Peepers quickly dives out the unnamable as fast as possible as part of the roof caves in. Peepers looks back and dusts herself off. Peepers is now in the Merchant District Streets Cadmus does not have an encounter as he is in the Uptown Streets Moving towards the portal, Sass suddenly falls to his knees and steadies himself. Moments later, Sass passes out. When Sass awakens, he is in front of a large spire, and with nowhere else to go as it seems to be an endless road of brick in every direction, Sass decides to head inside. Sass is inside the Great Hall of Celeano Max, having come out of a new location in the portal, doesn't know exactly where he is. Finding the way out, Max also finds the body of a spelunker. Max has to pass a Luck Check to find out what happens. Max gets 1 success. Surprised by the horror of the body mixed with the things seen in the abyss, Max's head swarms with visions and madness. Max loses 1 sanity. Max has 4 sanity remaining Sass must pass a -2 Luck Check to get an item. Sass has 0 luck and cannot roll Another night comes to a close, and in doing so the horrors only grow. A gate to a realm long lost, one with no name, Another Dimension, opens at the historical society. Out comes a mass of slime and mucus, no face or head, as it floats through the air. As Hyper stands in the streets, searching his bag, he notices two shadows in the darkness. powerful monsters with the heads of dogs and teeth of alligators, bodies of serpents with crooked limbs, long as a snake and flowered open at the back, step forth, drooling. "Oh, that's not good." Hound of Tindalos and Hound of Tindalos appear at Miskatonic University streets A clue, a hint of the world beyond, it appears at the Silver. Perhaps something to this legend shall be explained. One Clue Token appears at the Silver Twilight Lodge Fobar gains 1 Clue Token Maniac moves to Org in Uptown Streets A shambling man wielding an axe, coated in layers of blood, comes towards Org. Duke begins barking, and Org looks towards the man. "I am not going to keep doing this." Org walks towards the man and exclaims "Back off, buddy! I don't want to continue this fighting hour after hour!" The maniac laughs, "Lord Azathoth will awaken, he will destroy us all. The end is nigh. I want the end. I wish for us all to die together in communion." "Crazy idiot" Org mutters, loading what bullets he has left. Maniac has no horror check Org must pass a +1 Combat Check. Org gains +3 from '.38 Revolver''' and +4 from .45 Automatic. Org has 12 dice. Org passes.'' The maniac cannot endure the onslaught of Org's shots. Equipped with little more than an axe, he falls quickly. Org gains Maniac as a monster trophy "I'mma need to 'borrow' some more bullets from the local area." Azathoth can hear. Azathoth can see. Azathoth cannot awaken. He is aware. He will awaken much easier. Can he be close? Even the beasts are fearful. The beasts will do what they must to satiate Azathoth and keep him asleep. Azathoth has 5/14 Doom Tokens. Azathoth has cleared over 1/3 of his Doom Tokens. Category:Blog posts